My Brown Eyed Girl
by caruso5
Summary: Edward a hard workin' Aussie, livin life by playing footy and hanging out at the beach falls hard and fast for new comer Bella. Feat Aussieward, Footyward, Beachward and lots lots more.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my Aussie story of Edward and Bella. I'd like to give a BIG thankyou to my beta's HeartOfDarkness and the losttwisisters. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**EPOV**

"Get your head in the game! You could have easily tackled him!" my brother yelled.

I was currently playing for my local club, Rosebud, in a footy match. My mind should have been on the game, but instead, it was on the smokin' hot sheila that was sitting with my sister and sister-in-law. Who was she? I had never seen her before but fuck, I wish we'd had some encounters. Never have I seen such a fine lady in my neck of the woods before. My thoughts were interrupted when I was smacked on the back of my head.

"Footy now, girl later," my brother said. "Oh and next time make it less obvious dip shit," he added as he ran off.

I looked over to see all three girls laughing. I looked to the brown haired beauty and gave her a wink, smirking. I could tell she was blushing even from where I was standing. I turned away and ran back to my position.

The game went on, and we were down by two goals when the siren sounded for three quarter time.

"You hittin' that, Cullen?" Mike fuckin' Newton said. Never would you find a bigger bludger than him.

"Fuck off,Newton," I said as I walked towards our team's huddle.

"Oh, I plan on fucking something today and my aim is that sheila over there," he said, nodding toward my brown eyed girl. I saw red, and I grabbed him by the jumper.

"You leave her the fuck alone, you hear me?" I don't know why I felt so angry over this girl. Generally I didn't give a shit, but this was about my Brown Eyes. Wait..._my_Brown Eyes? Shit, I hadn't even met her yet, but I was already calling her mine.

"Hey, hey, break it up you two!" Coach yelled. "Take your anger out on the opposition team. I don't care what you do after the game, just don't let it interrupt this game, or you can both rack off."

The final quarter started and all my anger I had toward Newton actually paid off. I ended up best on field and kicked the winning goal. Fuck yes! Now all I needed was Brown Eyes and my Saturday would be complete. Just as I looked over to see her getting into the car with Rose and Alice, I felt a hand slap my shoulder.

"Easy, bro...they're meeting us at the pub. Lets hit showers so you can go meet that sheila," my brother-in-law, Jasper said.

We started to head to the locker room.

"Who is she?"

"I got no idea, mate. We'll soon find out."

This was going to be one of the quickest showers I'd ever taken.

"Move it, assholes!" I yelled at Em and Jas.

They laughed, and I glared.

"Someone's getting a little edgy," Em said, walking out of the change room.

"I'm just curious." _Yeah...curious about what she looks like naked...yeahhh_

"Yeah, curious...sure brother."

"Are you eager to get to your wives or not?" I questioned them, which caused them to hurry up. Yeah, that's what I thought.

We got into Jasper's five-seater ute and drove to Rosebud pub. I was starvin', and I hoped the girls were able to get a table. We walked in, and I immediately found Brown Eyes sitting at a table with Alice and Rose. Jas and Emmett said hello to their wives, kissing them passionately, making it a bit uncomfortable for me and Brown Eyes.

Would it be weird if I just leaned in and gave her a smooch? Coz you know, it's not nice to be left out and all. Mmmm yeah...kissing Brown Eyes. My eyes shifted to her lips, perfect and pink, just as she licked them. My mouth dropped open. Shit, I wanted her! I looked into her brown eyes and she smirked, so I smirked back, coz that's what you do, yeah? I took a seat, coz I was starting to get a little uncomfortable down there, if you know what I mean.

I was busy smirking with my Brown Eyes, when I was interrupted by Alice.

"Edward, this is Bella. She just moved here from Sydney. "Bella, this is my brother, Edward." Alice said. I, however, never took my eyes off of Brown Eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Brown Eyes said. I should probably say something, yeah?

"G'day Bella, nice to meet you too. Since you're new, maybe I could show you around...if you like." Please say yes.

"Oh that's smooth, Edward." My big oaf of a brother laughed. I looked up at him and glared, and Rose gave him a smack across the head.

"Ow, shit woman!"

I turned back to Brown Eyes.

"That sounds great, Edward." Then I grinned, and turned to the others and grinned at them. Emmett rolled his eyes and continued on talking.

Brown eyes leaned over and whispered, "How about we start with a tour of your bedroom?"

I gulped. Did she just...?

"So what is it that you do, Edward?" Brown Eyes asked. Meanwhile, I was still tryin' to calm the fuck down.

"I'm a Project Manager. Em, Jas and myself own our building company," I said quite proudly. We love it here in Rosebud. It's more of a summer holiday place, and all our business is done during winter, so we have most of our summer off.

"What is it that you do?" I asked.

'Actually, I was an interior designer back in Sydney, and this afternoon Alice kindly offered me a job," she smiled.

"Oh, did she? Well that's fantastic, I look forward to working with you, Brown Eyes." Shit...did I just say that out loud? Bella was laughing, so I guess I did.

"So, Green Eyes, why would I be working with you?" she said with a smirk.

I leaned in a little, so close that I could smell her. Mmmm...Bella.

"You work for me, Brown Eyes. I'm your boss." I smirked back to her, coz that's our thing, the smirking.

"So, if I were to do something wrong, you'd punish me?"

I gulped again. Shit, she just keeps on surprising me.

"You can count on it."

"Promise?"

"Fuck, yeah." Then I did it, I leaned in and kissed her. And, by golly, it was the best kiss I've ever had. Coulda been better if there was no table between us, and a little less chatter goin on. I'm kissing Brown Eyes here...a little hush, please. But no, sadly it continued.

"Did you see him eyeing her off during the game?"

"She was drooling the moment she saw him."

"Do you think they know we're here?"

"Esme loved her." Okay, that one I pulled away for...a little breathlessly, I might add.

"You met my mum?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She met my mum at the supermarket and invited us over, and that's where I met Alice and Rose," Brown Eyes said.

"You like my mum?" She had to like my mum, coz she's my mummy, you know? And I love mummy to bits. Yeah, I'm her baby boy.

"Your mum's the best. Makes the best homemade meat pies." Mmmm, that she does, and thoughts of her cooking made my stomach rumble. "How about we order something to eat?" Brown Eyes suggested.

"In a minute," I said, before leaning over and kissing her again.

"Oh for the love of all that's holy, don't make me get the hose," Rose warned.

We got up to go order our food, but I took Brown eyes' hand coz there were a lot of blokes here. My girl was sexy, but she's mine! She smiled as she looked down at our joined hands.

"You claimin' me, Green Eyes?" she smirked.

"You betcha, Brown Eyes," I winked.

She tugged at my shirt and pulled me closer, until our lips met. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her, while slipping my tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly, but just as things were getting interesting, we were interrupted...again. Really? Can I not just make out with my Brown Eyes without being interrupted?

"So, you hitting a fine lookin' shiela then are ya, Cullen?" I pulled away from Bella to see the blonde headed dole bludger, Newton, eye fucking my girl.

"Are you right there? My eyes are up here," Brown Eyes said.

"I'll be right once I'm done with you, pretty lady," Newton slurred as he continued to look at Bella's chest. I saw red.

I grabbed him by the shirt before I said, "Alright, now she told you not to look at her, and I fuckin' warned you earlier today not to go talking about her like that." And then, a few punches were thrown before Emmett and Jasper came over and pulled me off Newton. The two security guys came over and took Newton outside. Fucker! I was bleeding under my eye, but all I cared about was my Brown Eyes..

I turned to Brown Eyes, expecting her to be angry at me for getting in a fight. Instead, she surprised me by jumping in my arms and kissing me. "So, that's what you two were fighting about at the game today? Me?"

Our foreheads were touching. "I didn't like the way he was speaking about ya."

"But, you hadn't even met me yet."

"The moment my eyes landed on you, I knew you were a beauty. You're special to me, Brown Eyes, even if I only met you a half hour ago."

She pulled back and kissed me. "You're special to me too, Green Eyes." I smirked, coz I was mighty stoked by that statement.

"Okay, enough with the chit chat. Let's order some parma's and beers, so this night can start," Emmett said.

Fair to say that we'd be walkin' home tonight, and we were lucky it was only a ten minute walk.

I don't remember what else happened for the rest of the night...just that there was a lot of touching going on with my Brown Eyes. And then, I felt someone lick my face.

"Mmmm, Bella."

"Shh, still early," she mumbled. Huh? So who's lickin my…

"Tyson! Down boy." I opened my eyes to find me and Bella lying on the couch. Well, I was on the couch, and Bella was on top of me. We were both still dressed, which means we didn't have sex... which was good...kinda. I wanted to remember the first time me and Brown Eyes did it.

"Edward, who's Tyson?" Bella asked, not opening her eyes. I was expectin' Tyson to go crazy once he noticed Bella, but he surprised me by remaining calm.

"Tyson is my best mate...my dog." I said proudly. And I really did love him to death.

At that, Bella sat up and called Tyson over. He went over to her, and I was in awe of how well they got along. I smiled as I watched her pat him and scratch his stomach. Could this girl be any more perfect?

"He's a real gem, Edward." She leaned down and kissed me. She gives the best kisses. "How's your head? I'll make you some breakfast if you like." Oh yeah...she just reached perfection.

"You don't have to... your head must be throbbing too," I said.

" S'kay. I wanna make my man breakfast." I fuckin' grinned at her. Best morning ever!

"Your man huh?" I smirked. She smirked back.

'Well, since you said that you were claimin' me, it's only fair that you're my man too." She said giving me one last kiss before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

My phone rang just as I was about to head into my room.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, honey."_

"Morning mum. How are you?"

_"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"_

"Perfect," I said, remembering that I'd better hurry back to Bella.

_'That's good to hear. Now, I want you to come over this arvo for a barbie. There's someone I want you to meet,"_ she demanded.

I groaned. "Mum, I've already met someone." Then I remembered a little something from last night. "And I believe you've already met her and like her."

_"What? But I already have someone for you, Edward. Who is this girl?"_

'Her name is Bella." I said waiting for the ….

_"AHHHHH."_ Yeah there it is. _"Oh I'm so happy about this. Okay, well you bring Bella over this afternoon. Her parents will be here, too. Bye honey."_

I gulped. Her parents?

I walked back into the kitchen and there was Brown Eyes, wearin' only my t-shirt. Mmmm...sexy. I approached her from behind and wrapped my arms around her, kissing down her neck.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment, Green Eyes, but my mum just called."

I pulled back and in a shaky voice I asked, "What did she want?"

"She said she wanted me to go over to the Cullen's house this arvo because there was someone I had to meet."

I found it hilarious that our mothers were tryin' to set us up. I started laughin'...hard.

"Edward? What's so funny?"

"My mum just called me telling me the same thing!" I continued to laugh.

"They're tryin to set us up, but we're already together." She laughed too, and then smirked. I smirked back, coz it's our thing.

"So then, I guess we're just meeting the parents…officially."

I stopped laughing, but she continued to chuckle. I didn't find it funny at all.

"Oh Edward, come here." She pulled me into a hug. "Is my Green Eyes scared?"

"Is your dad gonna kill me?"

"Nuh...you'll be right. Come on, breakfast's ready."

We ate our breakfast and lazed around for the rest of the morning, till it was time to head over to Mum and Dad's and meet the Swan's. I've never met other girl's parents before but somehow I knew that Brown Eyes was the real deal. Here goes nothing...

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**Incase you don't know... a barbie is a barbeque. A Ute is like a truck. A parma is a chicken Parmagana. If there's other words you're not sure of let me know. **

**I hope you like Aussieward. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad that many of you like Aussieward. **

**All these charecters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait to leave Sydney behind and move to a beach side suburb in Melbourne. I had a good paying job, my own apartment but an asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. He's lucky that my dad never got his hands on him. We had been dating for just over a year before I got home to MY apartment to find him screwing the neighbour. I was having doubts about our relationship before this was discovered, he had told me he loved me, but I never returned the feelings, he knew that.

When I told Charlie and Renee about this they were beyond livid. Jacob's dad Billy had been good friends with my dad for years and this certainly dampened their friendship. Dad raced over to the Black's home and you know what Billy said?

"She should marry him, that would calm his rowdy arse down!" Billy demanded. My father saw red.

"Over my dead body will that low life get his hands on my girl."

And that was that. We had been planning to move for about a year now. I may be old enough to be independent and all but I couldn't live far away from my parents. Finally we had narrowed it down to where we were going to move to. A place called Rosebud along Victoria's Mornington peninsula. Dad retired as a police officer and was planning on opening a fishing shop near the beach.

When we arrived I instantly fell in love with the place, it was so calm. It was nearing the end of April so there was a cool autumn breeze. It took us a good week to put everything into place in our new home, I was gunna live with the oldies for a while, at least until I got used to the area or found a job.

On Friday night mum had just come home from the supermarket.

"I bumped into…" She started but was interrupted.

"Woman you know not to talk whiles the games on. I love ya but we'll take during the break." Dad complained.

You see you never interrupt dad while he's watching his blue boys, that's Carlton. It's our team, I'm pretty sure the moment I popped outta mum he had me wrapped in a Carlton Guernsey. Not that I'm complaining coz I love watching the footy. Mum doesn't mind it either. So after she put the food away she came and handed my dad a cold one and sat and watched the game with us.

It was half time and dad's voice just about shot.

"Ok so as I was saying before, I bumped into our next door neighbour, such a wonderful woman. We got to talkin and she invited us over for lunch tomorrow. " She beamed.

"By you saying us, are you referring to you and dad or are you dragging me along to?" I asked, not wanting to be hanging around the old folks on a Saturday arvo.

"You're coming to; they have two sons and daughter about your age." Well that wasn't so bad, at least I won't be hangin with a bunch of kids.

The game went on and we ended up winning by 68 points over Richmond. Thought I forgot what it was like to live in a house with mum and dad, especially after a Carlton win. There are just some things a daughter shouldn't hear her parents doing. I shuddered and tried to get some sleep.

The next day rolled around and before I knew it we were knocking on the Cullen's door. A short girl with spikey hair answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Alice you must be the Swans." She said in a very eager tone.

"Hi Alice nice to meet you, I'm Renee and this is my husband Charlie and our daughter Bella." My mother answered.

'Please come in."

So we did and we were soon met by who I assume was Mr and Mrs Cullen. Though they asked that I call them Esme and Carlisle. They were both very attractive, so where are these sons of theirs, and are they single?

Once we sat down another woman entered the room.

"Rose these are our new neighbours the Cullen's. Rose here is my daughter in law, married to my eldest son. "

Rose, Alice and I got talkin and we got along like a house on fire. I learned that Rose was married to Emmett and Alice to Jasper. I was instantly surprised that we were all in the same line of work and Alice kindly offered me a job. I greedily accepted.

We walked back into the kitchen to Esme showing my mother a photo but I couldn't make out what it was and they were both giggling and nodding their heads.

Deciding to ignore it I sat at the table with the girls. Soon after Esme bought out lunch and oh how delicious it smelt. It was just as delicious when it was in my mouth, best pie I've ever had.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nope I'm free as a bird."

"Come with us, our husbands and Edward are playin footy then we'll head out to the pub after the game." Rose said.

"Sounds great." Little did I know how great it really would be.

Once the kitchen was tidy the girls and I headed for the footy field. The players were already out on the ground and when my eyes landed on the number five, I was a gonna.

"That's Edward, my brother….my single brother." Alice said nudging me.

Single huh? Hmm

For the whole game I couldn't stop staring at him, those green eyes just drew me in. Then it happened his eyes landed on mine, someone fan me. He was getting yelled at by some big guy, but he just smirked and winked. Fuck.

Watching him running around getting all sweaty was such a turn on but I had to be careful, I was sittin next to his sister and sister in law. I felt comfortable with them.

During the last break I saw Edward grab a guy by the shirt, which was hot but I was a little worried that other guy better not hurt his pretty face. Alice saw my worried expression.

"Ease up, those two are constantly gettin into fights."

The game continued on and my boy, woah wait mine? Anyway Edward played great and now the girls and I had gotten a head start to the pub. About a half hour later two guys walked over and starting kissin Rose and Ali. I'm assuming they're the husbands. Then I looked up and saw the brightest pair of green eyes. He was smirking, so I smirked back. Then his eyes went to my lips so I licked them. He looked a little…I dunno, uncomfortable then he sat down, still smirking.

Then Alice interrupted, gave all the intro's out, me and Edward spoke then he asked what I do. I told I told him about the job Alice offered me and he laughed and said he'd be my boss. Then I got a lil excited coz I'd be seeing him every day, I mean c'mon who wouldn't be excited bout that. And he called me Brown Eyes, fair to say then that I'll be callin' him Green Eyes.

What happened next was surprising well not really, since there was so much tension between us it was bound to happen. He kissed me, oh god those lips but there was chit chat goin on ruinin the moment. Then he pulled away and asked bout his mum. Lovely lady that Esme is. Speaking about the meat pies we had for lunch made Green Eyes' stomach rumble. So naturally we got up to order food.

As we got up Green Eyes took hold my hand. I asked if he was claimin' me and he sure as hell was. I'm one lucky gal and he is one sexy and sweet fella. I pulled him down to me eager to feel his lips on mine my hands made their way to his unruly hair. Unfortunately we were interrupted by some fugly bloke staring me up and down, I gave him a piece of my mind then Edward took him down. My Green Eyes is very protective of me. It was then I noticed that it was the same guy from the game. I asked Edward bout this and he told me..

"The moment my eyes landed on you, I knew you were a beauty. You're special to me Brown Eyes, even if I only met ya a half hour ago."

"You're special to me to Green Eyes."

Then our night progressed, with lots of drinkin but I'm pretty sure Rose wasn't drinking.

The next thing I know was me waking up to a dog lickin Edward's face. It was the cutest dog ever. Tyson was his name and I called him over to give him a good scratch. I gave my man a kiss and went to cook him breakfast while Edward went to clean up. While makin' some bacon and eggs my phone rang and looking at the caller ID I saw that it was my mum. _Shit she's gunna be pissed that I didn't come home last night._

"Hi mum."

_"Where have you been young lady?" _She demanded, sheesh you'd think I was still a little kid.

"Uhh we had a bit too much to drink last night so I was just being responsible…" Please believe that.

_"Right well, good girl. Now Esme has invited us over again for a barbie, there's a boy I want you to meet."_She said excitingly. I smiled, it was Edward she wanted me to meet, oh how you will be so happy to hear where I stayed over mother.

"Ok see you then mum." I said then hung up the phone.

Edward came back and told me about the phone call with his mother. He was shitting bricks about meeting my dad.

We spent the rest of the morning curled up on the couch until it was time to go. I only met Edward yesterday but things with him just felt so right. I hope this meeting went well. We didn't intentionally intend for this to happen, it eventually would've considering the closeness between my parents and Edwards.

All too soon we arrived we arrived at the Cullen house. It was a lovely house, one that I wish to have in the future; hopefully after I've saved I'll be able to afford one along the beach. Edward switched the car off and let out a big breath. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Hey if you think we're going to fast we don't have to tell that we're dat…"

I didn't get to finish because my Green Eyes kissed me. Hard. All too soon he pulled away.

"I don't think we're going to fast at all Brown Eyes. I told ya you're special to me." He gave me a peck. "I'm just scared that your dad will think that and shoot me." He laughed nervously.

"He won't shoot you Edward. I don't think he has any of his gun loaded anyway." I laughed. Edward got pale.

"Wait, he actually has g…guns?"

"Oh, I didn't mention he is an ex-cop?"

Edward's eyes grew big then he slammed his head on the steering wheel which made the horn go off then they all came running out. My mum and Esme wore huge grins and Dad and Carlisle both looked curious.

Edward groaned.

"Come on Green Eyes, let's get this show on the road." I said giving his hand a squeeze and getting out of the car.

Edward got out and took hold of my hand, I look up to my dad who shook his head then laughed. I could feel Edward's hand becoming all sweaty, but before I could say anything both Esme and my mother had pulled us into a hug.

"Look Renee we didn't even have to do anything" Esme beamed.

"Ahh mum your hurting me." Edward complained, although Renee was a tad tight with her hug too.

"Hush boy, you've made your mother proud." She said then leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Well Bella aren't you going to introduce me to this young man?" My mum asked. I rolled my eyes, she knew who Edward was but I was glad to see her so happy. We pulled apart and Edward was quick to take hold of my hand again.

"Edward this is my mother Renee, Mum this is my boyfriend, Edward." A huge smile spread across my face at the mention of Edward being my boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Swan." Edward said taking my mother's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

My mum gushed. "What a gentleman. Come meet my husband." Mum said leading us over to where my dad and Carlisle were.

I looked over to Edward whose face instantly paled.

"G'day Bella, nice to see ya again." Carlisle greeted me. I certainly know where Edward got his looks from.

"Nice to see you again to Carlisle." I then turned to my father. "Hi daddy." I said letting go of Edward and giving my dad a hug.

"Hi pumpkin. So who do we have here?" My dad said a smirk playing on his face. Phew at least I know he wasn't going to be difficult. I took Edward's hand again though by now it was all sticky and sweaty.

"Dad this is Edward, Edward this is my dad Charlie."

Edward politely stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sir uhh Mr Swan." He stuttered shaking dad's hand. I felt sorry for Edward, he was being paranoid for nothing."

"You to Edward, and uhh you can call me Charlie."

"Ok since all the introductions are done why don't we go inside." Esme suggested.

As we started to walk in though my dad spoke up.

"Oh Edward, just a quick question."

"Yes Char…lie?"

"Which footy team do you for? We could have a problem on our hands here. "

"Uh I go for Carlton sir, I'm a proud passionate blue boy!" Wow I think that statement alone won my dad over.

My dad surprisingly put his arm around Edward, smiling widely.

"You're lucky, had you said Collingwood or Essendon I would have had to end this thing you have goin' on with my gal. You know Bella is a big Blues fan too." My dad gloated.

Edward turned me.

"Really?" He asked pulling me into his arms. I looked to my dad who rolled his eyes and headed inside.

"Yep." I said popping the p. "Huge fan."

Edward leaned down to give me a kiss, then moved to my ear. "That's actually a huge turn on baby." He continued to kiss me quite passionately I may add. All too soon we were interrupted by a horn beeping. God dammit, what is it with horns today. I buried my head in Edward's chest as we both tried to calm our breathing down.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice had arrived and we all headed inside. Us girls went into the kitchen and made some food to go with the barbeque. While the guys stayed outside drinking beer and grilling some snags and steaks. Luckily it was early April and we were having a cool autumn day.

I quite enjoyed our late lunch. I was thrilled how well my family blended in with Edwards. I can't believe I only met this man yesterday; I looked down at our joined hands and wished that this could last forever. It felt so perfect here being with the Cullen's and of course my parents as well. Edward came to realise not long after meeting Charlie that there was nothing to worry about. He and dad had been talking, drinking and laughing all afternoon. My thoughts were interrupted by Emmett.

"Ok me and Rose have an announcement to make." I looked at them both whose faces were beaming. I'm pretty sure where this was headed and it kinda explains why she wasn't drinking last night.

"We're having a baby." Rose stated and the screaming started. I even found myself instantly at Rose's side congratulating her.

The afternoon was perfect, and I sure hope it continued on that way.

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also snags is what we call sauseges and we say arse here not ass :) **

**My other story Our Way Home will be updated not long after this one, so go check that out aswell. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks very much to those who reviewed. I really appreciated it. Thank you to the losttwisisters for being my pre-readers. **

**Disclaimer - These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**EPOV**

For the first time in a long time I was actually happy to get out of bed and head to work. You know why? 'Coz my brown eyed girl was starting today. I jumped in the shower and shaved. Usually I don't shave, but today felt like a day that I should.

Thinking back over how yesterday afternoon unfolded I was pretty damn happy with it. To be honest I was shitting bricks about meeting Charlie. Bella kept telling me not to worry but how could I not? Then when she dropped the bombshell that he was an ex-cop, didn't make the situation any less frightening. Then I dropped my head on the steering wheel causing the horn to beep which made all the parents come outside.

Eventually I got out of the car and after being bombarded by both mothers, it was time to face Bella's dad. He seemed pretty cool, that is after I said I supported Carlton. The afternoon continued on with lots of drinking and talking sports. When Em and Rose announced they were having a baby I was stoked and so excited to be an uncle.

Looking at the clock I saw it was 8:45 and it was really time to get a move on. I quickly fed Tyson and then walked outside and jumped into my new Toyota Hilux. Jasper and Emmett both agreed that we needed better cars with how fast out business was going. We were a very popular company and I'm very proud with how we've managed ourselves. Not only are we Architectural Project Managers but we don't mind getting our hands dirty and help build, paint and what not.

I walked into our building, Cullen and Hale designs and said g'day to the boys. As I walked to my office I saw that the one next to mine had a sign that read _Bella Swan_. A big smile spread across my face as I quickly entered my office and dumped my stuff before opening our joint door. She was looking at something on her computer but turned her head once she saw me and a smile also appeared on her face.

"Hey brown eyes." I said as I walked toward her leaning down to give her a slow passionate kiss.

She pulled away breathlessly. "Mmm... morning green eyes."

"How has your morning been so far baby?" I asked leaning on her desk.

"Awesome, the girls have shown me around and explained some things to me. I guess we'll be working very closely Mr Cullen." She says while running her fingers up my arms. I leaned down and kiss along her neck up to her ear.

"Very closely baby." I say before making my way to her lips.

We continued for kiss for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Before we get carried away…not that I'm complaining bout that but we have somewhere to get to don't we."

I pout 'coz I wanna keep makin' out with my girl.

"Right we need to head over to the Copes' house. I've already had a meeting or two with them so this will just be to finalise everything then you can work your magic."

"Sounds good. When we come back I'll finish decorating my office."

I look to her desk and she had a photo of Charlie and Renee and hell even Tyson had a photo.

"Hey how come Tyson get's a photo on here?" I asked feeling a little jealous.

"Because I had a photo on my phone from yesterday morning, plus I don't have any photo's of you yet." She said winking at me. Hmm we need to fix this.

"Come 'ere." I said pulling her into my lap while grabbing her phone. "Smile baby." We took a few photo's some serious, some silly ones. "There now there's plenty."

"Ohh I like this one, that's def going as my facebook pic." She said. Shocked that I hadn't even asked my girl if she had facebook, we quickly added one another and changed our photo's. We also changed our relationship status to 'single' to 'in a relationship'. Nobody could wipe the smile off my face today.

We walked out to my car and I helped my girl into my ute.

"Hey umm are you free tonight?" Not sure why my voice became shakey all of a sudden.

"Yep sure am, what you got in mind green eyes?"

"Well seeing that you're my girlfriend I've yet to take you out on a date. So if you like I was wondering if you would come over to my place tonight and I will cook us dinner." My hands were sweating a little, I was hoping she'd say yes.

"I'd love to baby." She said leaning over kissing my cheek then whispered "should I also pack an overnight bag?"

"That will be wise to do so beautiful." _Yessss I'm gettin lucky tonight!_

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence before we arrived at the Copes'. The renovation had already begun on their home but there were things they wanted to go over, and Bella needed to discuss with Mrs Cope. I had no doubt that Bella will be amazing at this job, and what I loved the most was that she'd be working side by side with me. Most blokes would hate to be working with their other half but not me. I've seen how close its brought Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper working so closely together and I want what they have and I want it with my Bella.

When we approached the Cope's home I saw that it was coming along nicely. Mr and Mrs Cope were there observing. Bella and I got out of the car, we both grabbed our folders and walked toward the couple. I took hold of Bella's hand and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning guys." I greeted them.

"Ah Edward, good to see you."

"You to John. Looks like they're making quick progress." I said nodding my head toward their house.

"Yes, when we arrived we were thrilled to see how it was coming along." John said.

"This is Bella, she'll be doing the designs inside."

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm John and this my wife Shirley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm looking forward to being your interior decorator." Bella said while stretching her hand out to John and Shirley.

John and Shirley were in their 40's now, all their kids were married and they wanted a smaller place with a bigger backyard, something that was more for them. So they knocked down their house and now we were in the re-building stage.

Bella and Shirley discussed what colours she wanted and the style. John and I walked around and chatted to the builders. We were hoping that within the month Bella could start working inside, that was the aim anyway. I felt my phone vibrate, it was Emmett.

_We're just at Marley's Café, come down for lunch when you and B are done._

I quickly sent him a message back telling him we'd be there soon. Bella finished things up with Shirley and told her she'd be in touch with her in a few days. We said our goodbyes and headed back to my car.

"Where we off to now green eyes?" My girl asked.

"The rest of the gang are at Marley's café so we're stoppin' for lunch, you hungry?"

"I'm starvin'." At that moment her stomach rumbled.

We got to the café and saw the rest of the group and we went over to join them. They had waited for us before ordering their lunches. I got a steak sandwich and Bella got a chicken salad. The girls discussed their trip to Melbourne that they were going on tomorrow. There were stores that Rose and Alice needed to go to for homes they were working on. They were taking Bella with them so she could learn which places to go to when she was working on her own projects. Then they were going to stay in Melbourne for dinner. Tuesday and Thursday nights are the girls' night 'cause us boys have footy training.

We headed back to the office and we all headed into our office to do our work. At around 4:30pm Bella came into my office.

"I'm heading home now babe. What time should I come over?" She asks leaning on the edge of my desk.

"I'm leaving shortly, so come around whenever you're ready." I got up out of my chair, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her; she wrapped her legs around my waist as I slid my tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes I pulled away breathlessly and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget your overnight bag."

"Oh I won't, I can't wait to spend the night with you." She said and with that she got up off my desk, gave me quick kiss and made her way outa my office.

After I packed up my laptop and various documents I headed home. I decided that I was going to make my Bella, spaghetti bolognaise…also known as spag bowl. I quickly went and changed into more comfy clothes and started the sauce. About half an hour later the doorbell rang. _Bella's here_.

I opened the door and pulled her into my arms.

"Missed you Brown eyes." I said nuzzling my nose in her hair.

"Edward it wasn't even an hour ago when I last saw you." She said.

"Yes but when you left, you left me in a very hard position." I said winking at her.

"Well tonight I'll be here to attend to all your needs." Leaning up to give me a kiss and grabbing her bag. She went to my room to leave her bag. I went outside and called Tyson to come in. As soon as he saw Bella he ran straight to her.

"Hey boy." She said to him. He immediately laid down so Bella could scratch him tummy. "Who's a good boy." She cooed to him.

I shook my head and laughed, I was so glad that Tys loved Bella. Hell I think I was falling in love with Bella to.

We ate dinner and spoke about anything and everything. She told me about her ex and I just wanted to rip his head off for treating my girl like that. I told her that I hadn't had a girlfriend since high school but I did have a few flings. We both cleaned up the dishes together then headed to the lounge room to watch some TV, Tyson was fast asleep on his bed.

Bella had gotten up to go to the toilet but when she returned she was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Fuck she was sexy. She came over and straddled me. My lips instantly went to hers and we continued what we had started in my office, only this time things could go further…much further. Our hands her roaming over each other's bodies.

"You're so sexy Bella." I managed to say.

"Edward baby, take me to your bed." Didn't have to tell me twice.

In one swift movement I had us both up, my hands firmly on Bella's arse and her legs around my waist. I quickly made my way my bedroom and carefully placed Bella on the bed. Before I joined her I removed my t-shirt and track pants. I made my way back to Bella's lips and we continued to make out, my hands were itching to remove her shorts. Bella moved up so I was able to removed her shorts then her top was gone next along with her bra which is when I was graced with Bella's beautiful breasts. My mouth immediately went to her left nipple while my hand played with her right one.

"Edward please." She moaned.

"Bella I want to taste you." She moaned some more.

I moved down to removed her soaked panties. I dived right in, she was soaked and tasted delicious!

I worked my magic with my tongue and my fingers, I had her coming in no time.

"Oh god Edward, yessss." She screamed as she came.

I laid down next to her but she got up and jumped on me.

"My turn." She said with a smirk as she removed my underwear.

Before I could respond her hand was on my throbbing cock. She gave it a few pumps before lowering her mouth onto me.

"Fuck Brown eyes, that's oh god."

She couldn't fit me all in her mouth but she used her hand for the rest. I was unable to have a coherent thought as I watched Bella suck me.

"Fuck baby I'm gunna, I'm gunna….."

"Let go." She mumbled still sucking me.

So I did, and she eagerly took everything I shot out.

She came to lay down next me as I tried to regain my breath.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself either green eyes."

We continued to kiss and touch before I found myself laying on top of her, both of us panting. I was hard, again.

"Baby, please I need you inside of me." She begged.

"Let me grab a condom." I said leaning over to the draw.

"I'm on the pill, I've never done it without a condom but I need to feel all of you." She declared.

I was truly touched.

"I'm clean, I've always used protection."

"I trust you." She said before pulling me back to her.

I lined myself at her entrance and entered her.

It felt like fucking heaven.

"Oh god Edward, right there baby."

"You like it hard Bella?"

"Yesssss, oh god harder Edward." She begged.

So I did what any good boyfriend would do and pumped harder. I started to play with her clit, 'coz there was no way I could last much longer.

"Fuck Bella you feel so good."

"Edward I'm close baby."

"EDWARDDDDDDDD." She screamed as she came.

And I followed not long after.

"BELLLLLLLLLA."

I pulled out instantly missing the contact but I pulled her to me, my arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you for letting me experience that with you…..you know without the protection." I said, it meant a lot that she trusted me.

"There is no one else I'd rather experience that with than you." She breathed.

After a few moments our breathing calmed down and Bella was soon fast asleep. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and soon I was out like a light with my Brown eyes in my arms.

**Please review and let me know what you think or what you would like to see. **

**Also visit my facebook page (there's a link on my profile.) I uploaded a few pictures that is to do with this story. **


End file.
